The electrical cables or cords that connect electronic devices and appliances to a power source (e.g. an AC power outlet, a surge protector or power strip), a data source (e.g. a modem), or to another electronic device (e.g. an I/O peripheral computer device, a router, a mobile communications device, an iPod®, etc.) are typically a bold color and dangle from the electronic device or appliance and therefore, create an unsightly appearance. More importantly, the dangling cables or cords create a cumbersome and unsafe condition as they can easily become tangled on furniture articles, on a person's limbs or with other nearby cables or cords. Where there are several electrical devices adjacent to one another and are plugged into the same power source, data source or other electronic device, as is typical in an office or multimedia setting, it becomes increasingly difficult to manage the cables or cords such that the cable or cord from a particular device can easily be identified apart from the other cables or cords and can be prevented from becoming entangled with the other cables or cords. In addition, the structural and electrical integrity of the cable or cord is more easily damaged when it is left substantially exposed and dangling. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and apparatus that can organize into a single unit a number of electrical cables or cords originating from separate electronic devices and appliances such that the cables or cords may be effectively shortened and substantially hidden from view.
In addition, it would be desirable for the container to also enclose the power or data source where practicable in order to simplify the structural features of the container, to conceal the unsightly appearance of the power or data source, and to ensure that the cables or cords do not have to also exit the container.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a container (or enclosure) that both encloses the power or data source where practicable and organizes, effectively shortens, and substantially conceals from view a number of electrical cables or cords that are plugged into the enclosed power or data source.